Just friends
by Bhloe.forever
Summary: I’m not 100% sure where this story is going I’m kinda just writing and making it up as I go, taking any suggestions. I’m kind of steal a couple ideas from my favorite fanfic ‘Favorite Record’ by bechloehuh. So basically this is about two best friends, Chloe and Beca who start to fall for eachother only they dont know its mutual.


**Hi everyone! This is just a heads up this is my first story. Anyways I'm not 100% sure where this story is going I'm kinda just writing and making it up as I go as well as taking any suggestions. I'm kind of steal a couple ideas from my favorite fanfic 'Favorite Record' by bechloehuh. It's my favorite fanfic and I love it but I just wanted to do something similar but still a little different with my ideas as well as anyone with suggestions as I go. So basically this is about two best friends, Chloe and Beca(from pitch perfect), who realize their feelings for eachother only they don't know the other feels the same. Anyways let's get into it and hope you enjoy!!!**

Beca began packing her suitcase for the a month long trip her and Chloe were going on. Chloe managed to convince Beca to spend most of her summer on a rode trip with her. Beca was shocked she agreed and her mind was trying to come up with excuses but she drew a blank realizing her life without Chloe is basically her making mixes and sleeping all day. Beca also just got out of the relationship with Jesse so it was a perfect getaway. They were both already living together and were planning to move to L.A and get an apartment together due to both there jobs being in similar areas so saying no to the road trip would of been hard anyways.

Beca was also surprised Chloe convinced her to go but never explained where or how they were doing this whole ride trip thing. Beca gathered up about $5 thousand to last her the a months using her money and some money her dad generously gave her in reward for just graduating with a degree from Barden University.

They planned on setting out in a few days and Chloe still hadn't informed Beca of anything about the road trip other than it being a months, and... that's about it. Beca didn't think the road trip was actually going to last the full a months or even a week for that matter so she just brushed it off and packed.

The day they planned on setting out Chloe came home after supposivily going out with Aubrey for a nice day before they left for the road trip, with a beat up old station wagon. At first Beca wasn't sure if it was a joke or not so as soon as Chloe stepped into the house Beca immediately ran over to her.

"That's not what we are driving around in on this 'road trip'," Beca looking out the window with concern.

"Of course it is, it's perfectly fine. And it's all we can afford considering we are going on a road trip for a month," Chloe places one of her hands on Beca's shoulders. "Don't you trust me?" Chloe's deep blue eyes sparkling as she looks into Beca's.

Beca rolls her eyes and mumbles 'whatever,' causing Chloe to jump up and down then stop and hug Beca. Peaking a kiss on her cheek as she skips to her room to finish any extra packing. When Chloe is completely out of the room Beca touches her cheek where Chloe had kissed her, wishing Chloe would have placed that kiss on her lips.

Around 8AM Beca wakes up to Chloe ripping the blankets from Beca's body, revealing Beca's pale legs as she is wearing only running shorts and a form fit tank top. Chloe admired Beca's body a little too much. Beca curles into a ball without opening her eyes and murmurs 'just a little longer.' Chloe grabbed the spray bottle from in becas night stand and sprays her a couple times till Beca is up off her bed on the other side of the room.

"Jesus! Do you always have to do that."

"It's not my fault it's the only thing that wakes you up."

"Whatever... asshole" Beca mumbles under her breath.

"Don't make me do it again," Chloe teases. "But seriously get ready or I will," Chloe walks away giggling. Beca drops face first back onto her bed yawning.

"Beca get your stuff and pack in it the car we have a long drive ahead of us and if you hurry I'll stop at the pancake place you like."

"Imma comin, Imma comin," Beca hurries go get to the car noticing Chloe pack just about everything she owns, but's she's not surprised.

"So since we are actually like in the car setting off to go on this road trip can I know the destinations?" Beca says turning on one of her playlist she created for the trip.

"Um... Beca I told you that this was spontaneous, as in were go by day," Chloe says keeping her eyes on the road.

"Chloe," Beca says obviously annoyed, she closed her eyes for a second. "When you said spontaneous when you asked me to come I assumed you meant your decision to go was spontaneous, not the entire trip. Stop the car!"

"Beca calm down we will be fine. I'm good at this stuff I'll figure out everything don't worry about it. And for today we are going to Panama City Beach."

"Just because you know what we are doing for today doesn't help for the rest of the trip." Beca's templer is a little worse than usual.

"Look when we stop at the diner to get pancakes we can plan out the trip if it's that big of a deal." Beca thinks for a second.

"Fine, but I get extra pancakes."

They arrive at the diner and order their pancakes. Beca is using her phone go find places to go to. Chloe on the other hand is using a map and staring places she wants to go to. When they both finish finding places they want to go to them share each other's ideas and places to go to. Finally agreeing on places and finish making the schedule. By the time they were done with making the plans Chloe was hungry again and begged Beca to order another stack of pancakes.

"Chloe, you already ate and we have a budget if you keep this up we won't have enough money to survive the month." They would most likely survive the month because in totally they had around $10 thousand.

"Come on, please," Chloe looks at her with those irresistible eyes that Beca could never say no to.

"Fine, but you're sharing." They order the pancakes and when they arrive Beca cuts the pancakes in half, giving Chloe the bigger pieces because she's the one who's hungry anyways. Chloe stabs Becas hand when she starts to take for her pancakes.

"Hey!" Beca yells in pain. "What the heck," she rubs her hand where Chloe stabbed her.

"Don't take from my side," she continues eating with focus.

"I'm the one who is buying these for you," Beca argues.

"But I'm the one who's gonna pay for your other one-" she stopped when she realized she was being watched by an old couple that stop on there way leaving.

"You two are just as cute as a button," the old women's says.

"You are the cutest couple ever, we used to fight just like this before we got old and started fighting EVEN more like an old couple," the old man holding his wife's hand.

"Oh we aren't-" Beca gets cut off yet again, this time by Chloe.

"Thank you, you're such a nice couple as well," Chloe says before they walk away. Before the couple leaves they go to the waitress pointing to her and Beca.

"What was that about?" Beca says but the Chloe ignores her as the waitress walks over taking their plates away and Chloe asks for the bill.

"Oh, the couple that just left took care of it," she smiles and walks away.

When they get to the car Beca sits in the passenger waiting for Chloe to get in but she's too busy setting the GPS to Panama City Beach.

"Hey, did you hear my question inside?" Beca asks.

Chloe did.

"Yeah"

"So..?"

"I don't know, they were a cute couple I just wanted them to think we were to keep them happy," Chloe knew that wasn't true. She just said that because she's so caught up in her fairy tale of her and Beca being together that she forgot they really weren't for a second.

They finally arrive around 5:30ish after switching seats halfway through when Chloe got sick of driving. They sang the entire way. Beca entranced in Chloe's voice and vice versa. They were at a Bed and breakfast. Chloe grabbed the extra empty bag she brought and took some clothing and any extra essentials they would need to make it easy to carry to their room.

When they got to their room Chloe asked Beca if they could go out and have some fun.

"But we are just starting this road trip shouldn't we settle in the first few days," Beca asked well looking through the bag of stuff for some pjs. "Where's the pjs?... seriously Chloe."

"Come on Bec, lets go party and have fun this is are first day shouldn't we just have some fun, this days hasn't been the greats so let's let loose," Chloe says taking the bag from Beca and lifting the dress she picked for Beca to wear to the club she found while Beca was driving.

After a little arguing Chloe got Beca to go under a few conditions; Chloe has to pay for the drinks, pay for the taxi, and she gets to pick out what she wear, which definitely isn't the dress. Beca through on a redflannel, white tank top, and black jeans and Chloe wore a very tight fitting black dress. Beca could help but notice Chloe's curves as they left the room making sure to grab the room key before they left.

When they arrived at the club they went straight to the bar to order some drinks, which lead to another and another and another... for Chloe at least. Beca was a little nervous to be drunk in an unfamiliar place, escially when she knows how Chloe can get. They were both dancing, Beca was a little uncomfortable but Chloe was grinding all over her and she was temped to just lean in and kiss her but Chloe was drunk and Beca knew Chloe didn't feel the same how she felt about her. So she just danced and embraced Chloe rubbing her body against her knowing that it was a mistake but not wanting it to stop.

"Hey, Chloe Imma run to the bathroom real quick are you gonna be good here alone," Beca says yelling over the blasting music.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Chloe says and stops grinding against Beca and walks to the bar to get another drink.

"Okay... I'll find you at the bar when I'm done," Beca yells hoping Chloe heard her.

Beca gets back about 20 minutes later but she failed to go realizing it would be bout an hour just to go to the bathroom so she was just gonna hold it till they get back to the B and B. She goes to the bar to find Chloe but when she gets there she doesn't see Chloe and she scans the dance floor, still not seeing Chloe. She figures Chloe went to go find her at the bathroom. She head to the bathroom to look for Chloe but along the walk out of the corner of her eyes she sees Chloe backed into the walk will some guy hovering in front of her with his hand pressed against the wall on the side of Chloe. She doesn't look uncomfortable but Becas stomach dropped when he almost in a violent way starts making out with Chloe. Beca took a second to make sure that was Chloe because Chloe would never leave Beca wondering where she was. But when she is sure of it that it is Chloe a tear starts to form in her eye. Beca wipes it away and walks to the bar to order some shots. Taking each one with angry and hurt and confusion. She's in love with Chloe but doesn't dare let herself believe it. She knows that Chloe doesn't feel the same so she shouldn't be allowed to be angry that she is making out with someone, someone other than her. After Beca loses count of how many shots she's drank she gets up, with anger showing on her face, and heads in the direction of Chloe. When she makes it to where they were previously she noticed this time Chloe does look uncomfortable. The guy had both his hand pressed on the wall on either side of Chloe and Chloe is obviously trying to excape, she has her hand on his chest and she's trying to push him away. Although she is trapped and trying to excape, she is not a violent person so she isn't doing much to fight him off. Beca, on the other hand, is so she immediately walks over to them and taps him on the shoulder and when he looks back at her she throws a punch.

"Beca," Chloe yells, thankful Beca showed up. Beca is now hunched over holding her hand.

"Jesus," the guy yells holding his face. Chloe grabs Beca's arm and tugs her away, both still drunk but more aware make it back outside.They decide not to call a cab and just walk back to the BB since it's only about a 20 minute walk.

"Beca... I'm... thanks," Chloe says as soon as they are outside. Beca doesn't even look at her, she just looks at her hand with a face that look mad, sad, and angry all at once. Their is a silence for about 10 minutes, Chloe staring at beca for most of it.

"Bec, look at me," Chloe is unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, he seemed like a nice guy at first and then he kind of cornered me and I didn't know what to do and I-" Chloe rambles until beca cute her off.

"Shut up, just shut up... I don't want your stupid excuses. I shouldn't of left you knowing you get like this when your drunk."

"What is that supposed to mean," Chloe seems a little hurt. Beca says nothing just looking in the other direction. "Beca, I asked you something. Stop pushing me away."

"Chloe just drop it!" Beca finally answers making Chloe jump, not expecting her to be so loud. Chloe starts to move further away from Beca. Beca can tell that Chloe is crying now.

"I'm sorry," Beca says still not looking at Chloe. "I just got upset... I'm sorry I yelled at you." They can see the BB in the distance.

"No... Beca I'm sorry... I should have stayed at the bar like you told me," Chloe looks up to see Beca finally looking at her. "You heard me?"

"Of course I did, I would be able to hear your beautiful voice over the whole world screaming," for a second Chloe doesn't realize what she just said. Beca is looking deeply into Chloe's eyes and Chloe's looking into hers. Beca and Chloe are both drunk so it wasn't a good idea to look into each others eyes instead of the ground but they do anyways, which lead to Beca tripping band falling toward Chloe and then Chloe fell. Becas hands somehow both landed on Chloe's boobs.

"All that just to cup a feel," Chloe starts giggling. Beca's hands retract. Beca begins incoherently spitting excuses until Chloe tells her that she knows it was an accident.

They get inside and at that time they were both laughing and totally forgot about what happened at the club. Chloe drops her purse and it make a very loud sound like soemthing glass was it in.

"What was that," Beca looks down at Chloe's purse and picks it up to look in it.

"Oh... yeah that guy stole it for me," Chloe says grabbing the purse and removing a bottle of vodka from it. Her face lights up. "Let's play a drinking game," she looks over at Beca but beca is already face down on her bed passed out. Chloe admired her as she sleeps until she realizes how creepy she is and peeks beca on the forehead and strips her dress off. Too lazy to put on pjs falls on her bed in her underwear and falls asleep.


End file.
